¿¡NIÑOS OTRA VEZ!
by glez-san
Summary: que pasará cuando una de las managers pida un deseo a una estrella fugaz y si el deseo, se mal entiende, que harán los integrantes de inazuma cuando ahora son ...


**bueno, soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y me animen a escribir mas, o me lancen tomatazos ( lo que pase primero ).**

 **lo que esta en paréntesis son algunas aclaraciones o pensamientos míos.**

 **inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a leven-5 ( si fuera mío ya todos estarían casados y con hijos )**

 **ADVERTENCIAS :**

 **puede producir aburrimiento ( lean a su propio riesgo )**

 **puede contener faltas de ortografía ( talvez, no lo se )**

 **bueno sin más, los invito a que pasen a leer.**

¿¡NIÑOS OTRA VEZ !?

Este día era uno muy especial, los integrantes de inazuma japan tenían visitas, y no cualquier clase de visitas, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que viejos rivales.

aphrodi era uno de ellos, sin mencionar a gazel y burn, que estaban para volver a ver a sus "amigos" hiroto y midorikawa, o más bien porque aphrodi los arrastro con el.

ichinose, decidió venir desde Estados Unidos hasta Japón por la invitación que recibió de rika, o mejor dicho porque si no rika seria quien lo visitará con intenciones de quedarse y casarse de una vez con el, y domon como buen amigo lo acompaño.

Todos estaban como de costumbre, pasándose el balón entre ellos en un partido amistoso y platicando con los recién llegados, todos estaban emocionados, excepto una persona...

\- fuyuka, que te pasa, pensé que dijistes que estabas muy emocionada. - le reprocho fudo.

\- n-no, pe-pero que dices, si estoy emocionada. - le contesto fuyuka con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ya fuyuka, no tienes porque sonreír todo el tiempo, si tienes problemas no los ocultes.

\- entonces, quieres que te cuente ?

\- no... yo me refería a ... - no termino de hablar porque fuyuka comenzó a contar su problema.

\- bueno pues estoy emocionada porque vinieron de tan lejos a visitarnos, pero...

\- pero... - le siguió fudo. - " hay no, porque, si la alentó seguirá fastidiándome "- pensó fudo para si mismo.

\- pero... como va pasando el tiempo, ya casi no nos vemos, ya no somos tan unidos como antes y solo vemos a los demás si tenemos suerte 2 vez por año,simplemente quiero volver atrás para volver a estar con ustedes, como en el FFI.

\- ya, no te preocupes, mejor disfruta el tiempo que estarán aquí, bueno aunque sólo serán dos días contando con hoy.

\- creo que tienes razón.

\- crees o la tengo.

\- bueno, gracias fudo, te agradesco mucho. - fuyuka se va y fudo se sonroja. - tsk. -

fue su respuesta para que pensara que le daba igual.

ya era de noche y todos estaban cansados por jugar toda la mañana y tarde/noche, ya todos habían Cenado y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales compartirían, en una de ellas se sentaba fuyuka en la ventana mirando el cielo y observando como las estrellas llenaban de luz cada rincón, en uno de esos momentos voltio y logró ver una estrella fugaz, fuyuka no dudo y pidió su deseo en voz baja para no despertar a las demás.

\- " deseo que todos, volvamos hacer como antes "

fuyuka se levanto se alejó de la ventana y volvió a la cama se removió un poco.

\- solo espero que mi deseo se cumpla. - suspiro y cayo dormida.

y al día siguiente, un pequeño rayo de luz despertó al semi-dios, parpadeo un poco, se frotó los ojos y al no estar muy cómodo se removió un poco ya que era aún muy temprano, pero sintió algo diferente, sentía como si su ropa le quedara grande, y como si su mano no alcanzará su celular para ver la hora, al sentirse extraño se sentó, voltio para todos lados y se bajo de la cama, se vio en el espejo y vio a un niño... espera a un niño.

\- aaaaaAAAAhhhhh ! - gritó aphrodi.

\- aaah !? pero que te pasa aphrodi, es sábado, déjame dormir. - le grito burn sacando humo y en cuestión de segundo solo pudo contestar. - espera, pero si tu...

\- que les pasa a ustedes dos, ya cállense. - les reprocho gazell igual de frío como siempre, pero su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y miedo que sólo pudo articular una frase. - pe-pero que les paso?

los tres solo se dejaron caer a punto de desmayarse, mientras tanto, en otra habitación...

\- que fue eso ¿?, aphrodi es el que acaba de gritar. - contestó aturdido sakuma.

\- vuélvete a dormir sakuma, de seguro burn volvió a tratar de cortarle el pelo a aphrodi, nada importante. - le dijo kido mientras trataba volver a dormir, pero se levanto de golpe. - espera aphrodi no gritaría, lo golpearía.

\- oye, tu voz suena graciosa. - se carcajeaba sakuma aun sin voltear. - s-sa-sakuma, vo-voltea. - dijo kido muy bajo y asustado. - pero que tienes. - al bajar de la cama y voltear, sakuma se encontró con lo inimaginable, era un kido de aproximadamente 6 años, sakuma suspiro y volteo hacia el espejo. - aaaaaAAAAAhhh!

en la habitación del al lado, se encontraba un pelirrojo y peliverde que dormían en paz, bueno, eso fue hace unos minutos.

\- mido, midorikawa, ¡ QUE DESPIERTES CABEZA DE HELADO. - gritó hiroto.

\- hiroto, es sábado, déjame dormir, ya te pareces a tu hermana. - y midorikawa sin mas se volvió a dormir. - hiroto se desespero y lo tiro con todo y cobijas directo al suelo.

\- HIROTO! que es lo que te pasa.

\- pues mírame... no mejor dicho, mírate a TI ! - le dijo muy alterado y sensible. - que te paso? - hiroto solo le apuntaba al espejo, y un grito mas se escucho. -aaaaaAAAAAhhhhh!

así fue pasando, de cuarto a cuarto se escuchaban los grito de cada uno de los integrantes hasta llegar a la habitación de las managers.

\- chicas oyeron eso. - Haruna se paro y se puso sus zapatos, pero estos le quedaban grandes. - chi-chicas, ya se porque gritaron.

\- si, ya lo se, gritaron porque de seguro apostaron otra vez y resulto que su equipo perdió, no es así ? - le respondía entre sabanas natsumi.

\- o talvez, gazel se comió el helado de midorikawa, y este esta haciendo un escándalo,igual que ayer. le continuo aki.

\- no chicas, Haruna tiene razón, también lo descubrí, el motivo es porque no hemos convertido en ... niños. - fuyuka solo contesto para ir directo al espejo y voltearlo hacia ellas.

después de el acontecimiento, todos fueron a la sala, solo gritaban desesperados, hasta que aphrodi logró tranquilizarse y grito. - calmados, no pasa nada, si siguen así no solucionaremos nada, a ver, alguien sabe algo, se aceptan sugerencias.

\- que nos tranquilicemos, que nos tranquilicemos, como puedes decir eso. - sakuma se mecía en posición fetal con su mano tapándole el ojo.

\- tranquilo, esto se va a solucionar. - le animo kido, pero en sus adentros estaba totalmente asustado y sobretodo desesperado.

\- es que no lo entienden, lo que pasa es que mi ... - sakuma paro. - tu que. - le animaba kido a continuar mientras se sentaba junto a el.

\- es que mi parche ... me queda grande. - le contesto sakuma sin quitar su mano tapando su ojo. - ah, ya veo, bueno pues ten. kido le entrego sus googles. - y como crees que esto me ayudara !

\- yo tengo una mejor ideal. - aki se acercó a él y le entrego un pañuelo.

\- y que hago con esto.

\- fácil, pásalo tapando tu ojo y amárralo por detrás.

\- gra-gracias aki. - le agradeció y se la coloco volteando hacia atrás.

\- bueno, eso ya se soluciono, pero no se han fijado en algo. - le interrumpió llamando la atención natsumi.

si, lo que trataba de decir es que la ropa les quedaba enorme, no podían dar un solo paso sin caerse, y además, que iban hacer, el día siguiente por la mañana se irían los invitados a sus respectivos hogares y no podían llegar siendo niños d años.

un problemas aun mayor era que les dirían los demás.

\- a ver, lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, si se alarman solo se arruinaran las cosas, por eso tenemos que... - aphrodi fue interrumpido pues el entrenador kudo entro seguido del entrenador hibiki.

el primero tenía una expresión indescifrable, pero lo mas seguro fue que era una de sorpresa, el segundo solo fue a caer directo al suelo, se desplomó desmayado al momento de entrar.

mientras, los chicos sólo podían poner una cara de angustia.

\- esta bien, solo quiero preguntar algo... ¡¿Como terminaron así ?! - parecía que el entrenador kudo se desmayaría igual que el anterior.

\- tranquilo, podemos explicarlo. - le tranquilizo goenji. - y ... no tenemos idea.

el entrenador kudo solo pudo analizar con cuidado la situación, mientras su cara no cambiaba de expresión.

\- entonces ustedes son ... - el entrenador kudo solo pudo señalar uno a uno.

\- tu eres endo. - señaló a un niño castaño con una banda naranja mirando todo confuso. - este solo asintió.

\- este niño de pelo puntiagudo es ... goenji y el de pelo gris ... fubuki.

\- ese niño de googles es kido y el que esta a su lado es toramaru? - el pequeño solo asintió, pues ahora no tenía 6 si no 4 años y era difícil de comparar con su apariencia mayor.

\- y esta niña es ... fuyuka. - este solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo. - papá que fue lo que paso.

 **FUYUKA POV**

todo estaba confuso, volteaba a ver a mis compañeros, a unos los diferenciaba a otros no tanto, por ejemplo, kazemaru tenía el pelo corto y suelto, kabeyama parecía una bola con patas, sin ofender y kogure era como una hormiga, sin hablar de las chicas, aunque ellas eras mucho más fácil de saber quien era quien.

" esto será por mi deseo de ayer "

yo me refería a volver a estar juntos, no a volver a ser niños. a los pocos minutos mi papá llego y el entrenador hibiki al entrar cayo desmayado y el único preocupado fue el pequeño tobitaka.

" y ahora que puedo hacer "

 **FIN DEL POV**

\- fuyuka, tu causastes esto verdad?

\- fu-fudo, como lo sabes. - fuyuka solo contestaba sin ocultar culpa. -si que casualidad de que desees volver hacer como antes a una estrella y no ayas sido tu. - la culpo fudo. - si ... pero espera como sabes que pedí un deseo anoche. - le contradijo fuyuka.

\- ¡ me estabas espiando ! - le grito fuyuka

\- tsk, olvídalo, pero tienes algo que decir.

\- si, te vez mas mono con pelo.

\- oye, yo si tengo pelo. - le grito fudo a fuyuka, desgraciadamente todos lo escucharon.

\- hay pero que mono, el " chico malo " tiene pelo. - repetía burn intentando fastidiar a fudo y lo consiguió.

\- con que mono eh. - fudo se lanzó sobre burn. - que, no me eches la culpa, solo repetía lo que dijo tu novia. - fudo no soporto más y lo golpeo. - ella no es mi novia.

\- esperen, fudo, deja de golpear a burn. - gazell se acercó y lo llevó consigo.

 **CON GAZELL**

\- eres un idiota. - gazell golpea a burn.

\- QUÉ TE PASA!? - le respondió burn.

\- ahora que te veo bien, tu eras ese niño. - gazell lo miro acusándolo. - a que te refieres. - burn, solo lo medito y se acordó al instante. - si, entonces es verdad, tu eras ese niño. - burn solo pudo reír nerviosamente, después corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **CON LOS DEMÁS**

\- hiroto, porqué gazell persigue a burn. - midorikawa solo los apuntaba. - pues... verás, te acuerdas de ese niño que le dio un balonazo a gazell cuando era niño. - midorikawa solo asintió. - pues veras, ese niño era burn, pero como gazell quedo inconsciente, nunca supo que ese niño era el y al verlo como niño se volvió acordad y decidió hacer su venganza.

\- esperen un momento, tratas de decir que han vivido prácticamente toda su vida juntos y nunca supo quien le había dado el balonazo. - le intervino casi incrédulo kazemaru.

\- pues si, así parece.

\- ahora que lo pienso, yo una vez conocí a un niño de pelo café y ojos verdes... ese niño era un poco grosero, a ya se... el eras tu fudo. - fudo solo lo vio con cara de " no me importa " - bueno, de seguro me recuerdas bien ya que me confundistes por una niña. - fudo solo lo golpeó sonrojado. - no es mi culpa que seas un afeminado. - fudo solo se fue. - separa fudo, ya veras me vengare. - le grito kazemaru con el puño cerrado.

\- bueno, ahora que hablan de eso, a mi me pareció ver a un niño, muy parecido a ti kabeyama, si fue esa vez que huy del sun garden, fuimos a comer, pero no teníamos dinero y la cuenta era muy grande, así que solo salimos corriendo. - kabeyama solo le sonrió asintiendo a midorikawa.

\- espera porque huisteis del sun garden. - le pregunto toko.

\- fácil, ese día ponían vacunas y el muy cobarde huyó. - le explicaba hiroto. - oye, pero tu me acompañabas, solo que a ti te atrapo tu hermana. - le contradijo burlonamente midorikawa.

\- con que tu también huías. - someoka se rió y hiroto solo miro a otro lado apenado.

\- bueno, yo me acuerdo de una niña de pelo violeta que conocí. - endo por fin se animó hablar. - endo, eso ya lo sabemos, esa niña era fuyuka, IDIOTA ! - todos se lo gritaron pensando, " como pudo cruzar la escuela secundaria "

de poco a poco, todos vieron que ya se conocían desde hace años y no se habían dado cuenta, otros solo se reían de sus recuerdos.

\- si, tienes razón, mi hermano era muy lindo, luego creció y se hizo feo. - se carcajeaba Haruna. - tienes razón. - todos reaccionaron igual que ella.

\- HARUNA ! - le persiguió su hermano enojado y con vergüenzas.

\- si, hay muchos que han cambiado. - goneji sonrió levemente de lado.

\- aunque el que no ha cambiado para nada es endo. - comento aphrodi. - a que te refieres. - todos silbaron tratando de disimular. - endo eres un despistado. - natsumi le toco el hombro a endo.

\- en verdad, ahora qué lo pienso, nunca hemos cambiado, siempre nos a importado las amistades y cuanto nos divierte el fútbol. - fuyuka se rió aliviada.

\- si tienes razón, me encanta el fútbol, verdad querido. - lika comenzó afixiar, perdón, abrazar a ichinose. - si, como digas ( es lo único que sabe decir? ) - todos comenzaron a reír.

\- bueno, y así conocí a mis amigos. - domon empieza abrazar a ichinose y aki.

\- tienes razón, así nos hemos conocido todos. - hijikata abrazo a todos.

\- a final, todos hemos estado unidos por medio del fútbol. - fubuki se rió.

\- pues prometamos algo, " nunca cambiaremos " - endo colocó su mano en frente de todos. - prometido. - todos colocaron sus manos en aprobación.

todos empezaron a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos se miraron entre si, ya todos estaban normales, se miraron emocionados, lo primero que vieron fue al entrenador hibiki despertando y tobitaka a su lado, después mirador a dirección del entrenador kudo que nunca se dieron cuenta se había desmayado, todos se vieron entre si y empezaron a reír.

\- niños, que me pasó ¿?, y el entrenador kudo y como crecieron tan rápido. - el señor hibiki solo se rindió y se volvió a desmayar.

\- que bien que es viejo e incrédulo. - les advirtió tobitaka, los demás solo rieron ante lo sucedido.

" al final e tenido muy claro que... no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre hemos sido los mismos "

... como antes.

 **bueno que les pareció ( a mi no me termino de convencer )**

 **aunque este es mi primer fic, los invito a dejar un review, tengo mas historias que subiré en breve. ( bueno, tengo millones de ideas )**

 **y ahora mis preguntas:**

 **¿ les pareció largo, corto ?**

 **¿ les gustó ?**

 **¿ me lanzarán tomatazos ?**

 **¿ quieren que siga escribiendo ?**

 **bueno gracias por leer.**

 **BYE**


End file.
